Coffee Shop
by sittinginawheel
Summary: "It always looks amazing when it snows outside, " Blaine commented airily, drawing Kurt's attention away from his steaming coffee and towards the blizzard of snowflakes outside of the canteen. "It just makes you feel as though you're in a snow globe, you know?" Short oneshot about Dalton Kurt and Blaine. Just a little fluff.


"It always looks amazing when it snows outside," Blaine commented airily, drawing Kurt's attention away from his steaming coffee and towards the blizzard of snowflakes outside of the canteen. "It just makes you feel as though you're in a snow globe, you know?"

Kurt hummed in agreement as he clutched his drink tightly in attempt to summon every last bit of warmth from it. It was December and almost reaching minus numbers; any warmth he could get was going to be taken advantage of.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Kurt took a small glance at Blaine. The boy gazed out of the window with a small, lopsided smile on his face. His eyes were alight as he flickered across the sky, as if trying to figure out where the clouds ended and the falling flakes began. His cheeks were a soft pink from the small draft circulating the coffee shop, whereas his ears stayed firmly tucked under a warm woollen hat; typically, it matched his Dalton uniform.

"So, got any exciting plans in the lead up to Christmas?" Kurt asked casually as he twisted his cup in his hands.

"Not really," Blaine sighed. A sad smile replaced his blissful one as he turned back to face Kurt. "Everyone has gone home to their families for the holidays and my parents are out of town until Christmas Eve."

Kurt's eyebrows raised as in surprise. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you with your parents?"

"They're- uh... Visiting the less accepting members of the family."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but found he had the inability to speak. He'd never had the family trouble like Blaine has had - Kurt's had always been accepting - yet he still understood how it would give Blaine a constant reminder that he is considered "different"; the jocks at McKinley could be classed as a more violent equivalent. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Kurt simply reached over and placed a hand on top of one of Blaine's that was resting on table. He squeezed gently, silently letting him know that he was there if Blaine ever needed him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw the corner of Blaine's lips turn up into a small grin. That seemed like a normal enough response, it was how Blaine manoeuvred their hands so that their fingers intertwined that took Kurt by surprise.

Kurt looked down at their hands and was unable to contain the attack of butterflies; overall, the fact that he couldn't contain them was the reason his previously good mood had been dampened.

Kurt still had - what seemed like to him - a ridiculous crush on Blaine. It had gotten so ludicrous lately that he had managed to convince himself that he was in love with Blaine, and he had even made this confession to Mr Schue. He really didn't know why he persisted with this self-inflicted torture; it was only going to end badly. Yet it continued. Somewhere between the dimpled smiles and coffee "dates", Kurt couldn't help but fall for him a tiny bit more each time.

"You okay there? Feel free to join me back on earth whenever you like." Blaine's chuckle was enough to interrupt Kurt's thoughts and bring him back to Lima. Back to looking at Blaine.

He was smirking. That smirk was enough to bring Kurt to his knees. That smirk was the reason why Kurt sometimes found it so difficult to remind himself that they were simply platonic friends.

"I'm fine." Kurt mumbled. He quickly took a large gulp of his coffee, relishing how the scalding liquid warmed his insides.

"Hm," Blaine didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it any further.

A comfortable silence fell between them. The boys continued to watch the snowflakes dancing upon the breeze outside as they occasionally took sips from their cups.

After a while, Blaine practically jumped out of his chair, frightening an elderly couple sitting behind him as the chair skittered backwards across the wooden floor.

"Come one," Blaine announced, pulling up a wide-eyed Kurt using their hands that were still attached. "We're going."

"Are you kidnapping me?" Kurt's voice rose a few octaves halfway through his sentence when he almost spilt coffee over himself in his attempt to not drop it. "Damn it. At least tell me where we're going."

"You'll see." Blaine winked before he began to make a beeline towards the door. As he did so, he called over his shoulder: "Besides... It's not kidnapping if you're willing."

Kurt grumbled unintelligibly to himself, remaining on his guard as the younger boy pulled him out of the doors and into the semi blizzard. He tried protesting as they reached a side road and passed Kurt's warm car - he was beginning to feel the cold embrace of Mother Nature already - but Blaine simply yelled at him to "stop pulling a Rachel". Displeased, Kurt retaliated by pouting and dragging his feet, slowing down the Warbler ahead of him. Blaine didn't seem too phased and continued regardless, making a sudden left and entering an empty playground.

At last Blaine came to a halt. An unsuspecting Kurt didn't realise the lack of movement until he had collided with Blaine's back, sending them both toppling forward onto the ground, the snow giving them little padding from the concrete floor.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..."

Kurt mumbled to Blaine repeatedly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to distract himself from the ache in his head. It took him a few moments to realise that a certain soloist had landed on top of him.

"Love you too, buddy," Blaine grumbled, not moving his head from where it had landed on Kurt's chest. "You're not as soft as you make out, you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt's voice rose instinctively in offence. "You're not so cushy yourself, hobbit."

"I meant that this-" Blaine lifted his hand and feebly poked Kurt's torso "- is a lot harder than I expected. Do you work out or something?"

"Don't go there, you know I don't."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm dead."

Kurt tried not to - fearing he would jostle a Blaine that was also in pain - but he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the situation at hand. Here they were, in a temporarily abandoned children's park, lying on the ground like it was grass on a warm summer's day.

"You've gotta move sometime," Kurt hinted. He had to admit that it was nice having his crush lying on top of him, just not when he is about to lose all feeling in his butt.

"I don't wanna," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, come on. You've got to move."

"Go on without me." Blaine whined.

Kurt bit back a smirk, shaking his head. "Time to move, buddy."

After some effort - Blaine's upper body seemed heavier than first precedented - Kurt managed to prop himself up by his elbows. He moved his hands to get a firm grip on Blaine's shoulders and attempted sitting the boy up, making small grunts of effort. After a short while, he'd managed to get them both to an upright position.

It was successful, up until Blaine had somehow managed to fall back down, bringing Kurt with him.

Once they had landed, and Blaine's face was inches from Kurt's, everything began to move in slow motion.

The persistent winds depleted into a pitiful whisper. The flurry of snow began to drift gently towards the ground. Distant rumblings of cars turned into a mindless hum. The air now much clearer and crisp while the cold was replaced by a sudden heat between their bodies pressed so close together.

Kurt's mouth parted ever so slightly, in awe of the sudden change in atmosphere; like they were in the eye of a storm. Kurt looked up apprehensively into Blaine's eyes, which had greeted him with a warmth and understanding. It confused Kurt, making his brows knit together. Was Blaine feeling what Kurt felt? The question was on his tongue, yet he didn't manage to ask it, as a pair of warmth lips had pressed themselves against his.

"You're chest is kinda hard, but at least your lips aren't," Blaine murmured as he pulled away with a shy smile.

Kurt chuckled, not resisting the urge to peck Blaine on his cheek. "Ever the romantic, Blaine."

Blaine flushed, but managed to maintain his smile. He rolled over so that they were lying side by side, then lifted one hand to caress Kurt's cheek. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Well, because you're so nice about it..." Kurt couldn't help but smirk as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined.

"Apologise."

"No."

"Then no kisses for you." Kurt winked mischievously.

"Fine. Sorry." Blaine pouted and brought out his best puppy eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned forward regardless. He spared a few moments to rub his nose lightly against Blaine's before actually kissing him.

Maybe they were never just platonic friends after all.

* * *

**Literally just a little thing I wrote while I was very tired but could not sleep. I apologise in advance for any errors, again, I was tired and I wrote this all on my iPod.**

**Many thanks for reading! Any prompts are welcome either on this or on my tumblr (_sittinginawheel_). Much love.**


End file.
